


You're Mine

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Logan gets jealous





	You're Mine

Logan was sat in the back of the club, sipping on his drink and watching as you, his partner, danced and drank and sang and had more fun than a child on Christmas Day; he watched carefully as a man approached you and started to dance with you while ‘Hey Baby (Uhh Ahh)’ by DJ Otzi played loudly throughout the packed club. Logan clenched his jaw when the man sang along while looking at you, and the second the stranger put a hand on you, he was out of his seat and getting in between you both. 

“Woah, man, can’t you see I was-”

“(Y/N), can I talk to you?” Logan growled, paying no attention to the stranger. 

“Yeah, sure,” you agreed, following your partner into an alley behind the club and tilting your head. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re mine,” he said lowly, pushing you against the nearest wall and kissing you harshly, all of his jealousy and envy pouring into the kiss as he allowed you to grip his hair and pull him closer, your legs wrapping around his waist as he grasped your thighs tightly to keep you in place; he pulled away with a huff of air and let out a low groan. 

“Fuck me,” you chuckled breathlessly. “I love it when you get jealous.”

“You shouldn’t have been dancing with him,” Logan snarled, kissing your neck and leaving a trail of hickeys along the skin. “Fuck, (Y/N), I-”

“Logan, listen, I love you, I’m yours,” you said gently, releasing your grip on his hair in order to cup his cheeks, the hair along his jaw prickling the palms of your hands in the most wonderful of ways. “I’m  _yours_ , always.”

Logan took your hand off of his cheek and kissed your knuckles gently with a sigh. “You’re mine.”


End file.
